diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/05 May 2018
23:57:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ello 00:00:47 -!- RubberDuckie3 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:54 uhhh.... 00:00:55 idk 00:00:56 lol 00:01:08 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Oh hi 00:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" WAIT 00:01:26 uhhh..... 00:01:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" OMG 00:01:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" good to see you :) 00:01:38 hi 00:01:52 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:01:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" So as you can see 00:02:04 we have a chat bridge 00:02:12 k 00:02:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" that connects discord 00:02:18 to the CHAT 00:02:31 So how are things m8? Been awhile 00:02:39 Eh okay 00:02:43 i just lurk on this wiki 00:02:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh really? Nice 00:03:13 I don't really play diep.io anymore 00:03:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Honestly... me neither 00:03:31 yeah 00:03:37 i sometimes look on the subreddit 00:03:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I mean sometimes I do... but I have little time 00:03:52 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Mostly finals atm 00:03:56 k 00:04:23 ima go sorrt 00:04:27 sorry* 00:04:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ok by lad :) 00:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nice to caht 00:04:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" *chat 00:04:36 bye :) 00:04:42 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Adieu :) 00:05:06 -!- RubberDuckie3 has left Special:Chat 02:17:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" Lol 02:17:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" ...whos rubberduckie again? 02:18:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" I completely forgot 02:28:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oo1oo2oo3oo4 02:28:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I think 03:35:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yes he is 03:43:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" Oh 08:12:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:12:51 hi 10:29:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" AAAAH timezones are biwonderful/i/b 10:29:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" /s 10:39:52 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 10:39:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:40:06 hey 10:40:14 i'm trying to fix some clipping 10:40:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hello there 10:45:44 heelo 10:46:02 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 10:46:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" helloooooooooooooooooo 10:46:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" peopleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 10:46:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:46:33 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 11:28:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:28:47 Hello. 11:29:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:29:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:07:43 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:11:58 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:12:00 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:30:37 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:30:39 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:05:30 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:43:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:43:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:43:54 Oi, ye missed me? 17:44:01 Alright 17:44:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Good gods. 17:44:04 now that i think about it 17:44:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You're back. 17:44:08 not for long 17:44:17 the constant nitpicking of theese bans is pissing me off really 17:44:22 also by the way 17:44:27 that patrik thing cap said 17:44:28 yeah no 17:44:30 i was talking to el 17:44:33 at the time 17:44:38 anyways 17:44:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" And as you can see, the Discord-Wiki Char bridge is now online 17:44:48 one kick and i'm gone from this place 17:44:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Chat* 17:44:54 oh no 17:45:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" We can talk to you from here now 17:45:07 first message you said applies now 17:45:08 " Good gods." 17:45:14 well thats horrible 17:45:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's hella convenient 17:45:29 anyways yeah i can make source weapons in gmod now 17:45:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" by the way Khit 17:45:40 wait 17:45:42 before you say 17:45:44 i can predict 17:45:52 "Stop swearing and stop lewding for f**ks sake" 17:45:56 was i right? 17:45:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" actually not this time/ 17:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" . 17:46:02 . 17:46:04 ... 17:46:07 dot for reference? 17:46:13 anyways 17:46:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" What I was going to say was "Your Nationstates died." 17:46:18 o reep 17:46:20 anyways 17:46:23 it was a shithole anyways 17:46:23 so 17:46:36 one uhh tiny question i miiight just have 17:46:38 WHERE IS DELETOFASS 17:46:43 WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PAGE 17:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Needed 1 more inline link. 17:47:07 AND YOU FULLY DELETED IT??? 17:47:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nah 17:47:13 you could've moved it to userspace 17:47:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I moved it i think? 17:47:20 well i tried going to userspace 17:47:25 oh 17:47:27 give me link 17:47:31 imma add the link 17:47:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wait a sec 17:47:45 also what 17:47:51 does it need like 10-20 links or somethin 17:47:53 i have tons 17:48:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Needs 3 inline links, but the links themselves must lead to pages within the wiki. 17:48:21 oh 17:48:22 gimme 17:48:35 or just do it yourself if you see something from the wiki i forgot to link 17:48:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still finding it. 17:48:51 aslo 17:48:54 Hunt Down the Freeman 17:48:57 More like 17:49:00 Protest down the refunt 17:49:01 horrible 17:49:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Huh? 17:49:11 what kind of dissapointment? 17:49:16 a huge one 17:49:17 its bad 17:49:18 real bad 17:49:20 a hl2 mod 17:49:22 listen 17:49:27 Half life was good 17:49:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:Khitrish_Mapping/The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 17:49:29 whole thing 17:49:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" here you go 17:49:34 showed off- hey wait a second 17:49:35 but i went ther 17:49:37 e 17:49:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also I would recommend you not spam the chat so much. 17:50:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It gets inconvenient and clogs the bridge. 17:51:19 there 17:51:22 what can i saw 17:51:27 i speak like this everywhere 17:51:29 anyways 17:51:33 ... 17:51:34 fun fact 17:51:39 my handwriting is now intelligible 17:51:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" where's the new link 17:51:43 before it was worse than a doctor 17:51:46 its at meltdown 17:51:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok i see it 17:52:05 cuz referenc to angry heptagon her hur wiki memez 17:52:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Also you sure you want to keep the title as "The Most epic concept in history11!1" and not simply Deletofras 17:53:01 It was meant as a joke and april fools aswell 17:53:06 and i'd rather keep it at that to keep da humour 17:53:17 also stop speakin as ozun 17:53:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I can't. 17:53:23 he gives me the PTSDs 17:53:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ozun functions as the bridge. 17:53:39 *Flashbacks of getting kicked* 17:53:41 OH HEEEL NAAA 17:53:42 y 17:54:05 Oh. 17:54:09 Hello Tudor. 17:54:26 Gordon Free- i mean 17:54:28 hi am 17:54:36 if you've noticed 17:54:47 i joined a group in tpt and i'm sharing a brand new 0.9 prerelease 17:54:49 of my mod 17:55:02 tons of new stuff 17:56:11 Good. 17:56:23 How are the elements we added? 17:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so uh Khit 17:57:39 gut 17:57:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm going to leave it as The Most epic concept in history11!1 17:57:42 also am 17:57:47 one thing i should mention 17:57:55 i got a modding buddy that works with me on my mod now 17:58:00 if you want you can join in too 17:58:16 his name insite/ingame is TPT_PL 17:58:25 knows how to code pretty well 17:58:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 17:58:27 <Özün_Oldun> Here ya go, edit as you wish. 17:58:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" just no sexist/racist content, please. 17:58:39 good 17:58:43 of course not 17:58:47 atleast not on dw 17:58:48 heh 17:58:52 anyways 17:58:57 time to add those new stages i planned 17:59:10 TPT_PL? 17:59:26 Seemingly Polish. 18:05:53 Instantaneous silence. 18:10:57 he is polish actually 18:10:59 thats what pl stands for 18:11:19 also i used CAVE for a nuke 18:11:22 what can i say 18:11:46 A super firecracker and thermite-plutonium mixes fit well 18:12:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piylFkYIvuk 18:12:36 imma use as Deletofass theme 18:17:08 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 18:17:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 18:17:48 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 18:47:11 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 18:47:16 Hi 19:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" told ya ice would be back 19:08:31 How expected of you, Commander Teamerz. 19:08:43 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh hi 19:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ohno 19:44:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:44:22 Sleeping in 20 minutes 19:46:46 Why does Boner's chat always hosts events fro 7-9 PM EST (11 PM-1 AM UTC)? 20:06:10 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" boner you say 20:57:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" No shhh 20:57:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Dont make me 20:58:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" biultra weird mode starts/i/b 21:33:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ursuul, did you manage to talk to the framework devs today? 21:33:46 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I really need a bot that doesn't crash 21:37:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I talked to them a while ago 21:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" waiting for them to respond 22:17:57 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:48:21 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ursuul, also why is my tag non user? I've changed my profile photo 23:07:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Huh 23:07:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Looks like masthead edits no longer count as joining then 23:07:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" We use an automated script for that 23:09:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" OK... 23:09:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Fixed the doc page 23:12:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" If you edit an actual page you’ll become Newb 23:12:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" If you edit 10 main namespace pages you’ll become Verified 2018 05 05